The Story of Jason Hugh
by TheDivingGriffin
Summary: The young fighter Jason Hugh has come to stay at the Spirit Soaring library, but his stay is interupted as he is thown into an epic quest.
1. A simple introduction

Authors note: Ok, this is the first story I've ever written or even really tried to write, so please keep that in mind while righting reviews, I hope you enjoy the story, this is only the first chapter and it is only to introduce the main character so don't expect to much yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And another thing Mr. Hugh! Sense the beginning of your stay here at the Spirit Souring, I have yet to see you do a single constructive thing! And now I hear of you antagonizing Cracius yet again!" Jason let his mind wander away as the headmaster of the Spirit Souring rambled on about how disobedient he is. "I don't need to hear this" he thought to himself. He had, after all, heard it countless times before. "He had it coming" his silent thoughts continued, "He sells those potions for twice what there worth and buys ingredients for a third of what he should, someone has to put him in his place every once in a while"

He was suddenly brought back to the present when he heard the headmasters words, "In fact Mr. Hugh, I don't see any reason why you should still be here, why don't you remind me again just why you came to stay here in the first place!" These words sounded almost like a threat to the sometimes-oversensitive Jason Hugh. He could hardly stop himself from yelling, but luckily he caught himself before he started yelling back. "Well Headmaster Pranor, if you do recall when I first arrived I had no intention of staying for long but I….became overwhelmed….by my thirst for knowledge, yes after I saw for myself just what a magnificent wealth of knowledge your books and tomes here contained I just couldn't bare the thought of leaving the most magnificent library in all the planes!" This was a blatant lie and both Jason and the shrewd headmaster knew it, however neither of the two would openly say so to anyone. Atimus Pranor let out a long sigh before going on to say, "Well, in the future you will show more respect for the others here at the Spirit Souring, are we agreed? Good, then go now and just try to stay out of trouble, I can't continue to let you reside here if you insist on starting trouble."

Jason left the headmasters office relieved but still very upset. "Why are you here in the first place?" he mocked to himself as he stormed down the wide hallway, continuing his pace until he was standing under a large shady tree, far outside the library's incredible walls. Jason relaxed and sat down, leaning against the base of the tree's thick trunk, and began to gather his thoughts. He was here because of his thirst for knowledge, that lie had saved him from being cast out of the library at least a hundred times. Cast out….He couldn't bare that thought, not after all he had found here, not after what was now over a year and a half. Indeed at first the young fighter had no intention of staying at the Spirit Souring for more than a day, but he had miscalculated the time it would take him to get there and was inevitably trapped by the winters snow. As such the headmaster had no problem letting him stay for the winter, he couldn't, after all, let him try to leave knowing that he would die in the bitter cold of the surrounding mountains. But during his stay that winter Jason had become interested in the many scrolls and stories that could be found in the massive library, many had helped him develop his sword skills quite a bit, but that is not why he had pleaded to be able to stay even after the long winter was over…

For during his stay that winter he had met the lovely Kateyona Sapphire. Kate, as she was commonly called, was a priestess of Denier, a beautiful priestess at that, and Jason had quickly become very smitten with her. They had now been lovers for 16 months and together they knew nothing but happiness. He couldn't bare the thought of being away from her, in fact, he decided right then to go and see what she was up to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it, the first chapter, I promise that there is much more to come…. hopefully.


	2. A notso Moving Service

Authors note: Ok, here's chapter 2, I've got to give some thanks to Poiniard for pointing out a key spelling error, the name of the library is in fact the Spirit Soaring, not the Spirit Souring. Don't expect any action to happen for a few chapters, because right now I'm just trying to introduce characters.

            Brother Harold's voice rang loud and clear today as he half chanted, half sang the noontime praise. Technically, all priests and priestesses at the Spirit Soaring of either Denier or Oghma were required to attend, but this rule was not at all harshly enforced, as you could most times hear Brother Harold's chanting clearly all throughout the library. That aside a member of the clergy may find that he or she has other business to attend to at that time.

            Very often that was the case with Kateyona Sapphire, but not this day, she had no mind for work today, no mind for prayer either really, but she often found that the music helped her to think. So she stood in the back of the cathedral, half leaning against the wall she let her amber-brown hair waft gently against her face as she looked down towards the floor, her hair now hiding her face, and her tears, from the rest of the rest of the congregation.

            "It wasn't my fault." She had told her self that a hundred times and probably would a thousand more and still not really believe it. "There was nothing that could be done." She knew it wouldn't do any good to tell herself these things, but she also knew that it should help. After all, in reality it wasn't her fault and there really wasn't anything that she could have done, but that didn't matter to her, she could help but blame herself for what had happened and nothing she or anyone else said could change that. "Priest of Illmater should not be expected to harm themselves, its dangerous and unhealthy both physically and mentally!" This she knew to be the truth, she had thought it for years, it was custom for a priest of Illmater to purposefully injure themselves to show there devotion to their god, It is thought that the more pious a person is the more serious the injury they would inflict, sometimes they would even cut off fingers or even a hand, so day after day she found herself healing at least one of them for some self afflicted wound, but this time it was different. One of the younger, less experienced priest has gotten carried away, had tries to show off. During one of there meetings he took a ceremonial dagger and stabbed himself twice in the stomach. The other priests there had not yet prepared there spells for that day so they carried him to the hospice, but by then he had lost to much blood, had damaged to many organs, he died soon after. Kateyona was the healer on duty at the time, this was nearly a week ago, but no matter how hard she tried, and no matter how many people told her it wasn't her fault, she just couldn't forgive herself.

            She woke suddenly from her thoughts when she realized that the chant had stopped, she looked up, surprised to see that the large, open cathedral was now almost void of any people. She brushed her hair to either side and wiped the tears from her face all the while wondering just how long ago the service had ended. Then she took notice to the one other person in the cathedral, a man who was leaning on the wall beside her. His sun bleached Blonde hair ran down over the top half of his face, covering his pale green eyes. She no longer wandered how long it had been but rather how long after it he had arrived, and how long he had been standing there. She walked towards his slowly, stood right next to him and through her arms around him. "Jason" she said through her barely audible crying. "Was the service really that moving today?" he offered hoping to draw a laugh out from under her tears. His attempt succeeded, but only momentarily as she clung all the closer to him afterwards.

Ok, I think this chapter is actually shorter than the last, sorry for that, but I just write it as it comes.


End file.
